1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to nonvolatile magnetic memories and, more particularly, to high-output nonvolatile magnetic memories having switching and spin torque magnetization reversal capabilities.
2. Discussion of Background
As shown in FIG. 14, conventional nonvolatile magnetic memory comprises a cell by forming a tunnel magnetoresistive (TMR) device on a complimentary metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (CMOSFET). The complimentary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) is used for switching. A TMR device (e.g., see non-patent document 1) is used for recording and reading information. For additional detail on CMOS technology, see the following references.
[Non-patent document 1]
T. Miyazaki and N. Tezuka, J. Magn. Magn. Mater. 139, L231 (1995)
[Non-patent document 2]
F. J. Albert et al., Appl. Phys. Lett., 77 (2000) 3809
[Non-patent document 3]
Y. Ohno et al., Nature 402 790 (1999)
Conventional magnetic memory requires gate, source, and drain electrode wires for operating the CMOS that is used to switch TMR cells (information recording cells). Unfortunately, the conventional CMOS has a multitude of electrode wires.
A conventional magnetic memory reverses magnetization of the free layer in the TMR device to write information by using an in-plane static magnetic field generated by a current supplied to a bit line and a word line. Unfortunately, a very large amount of power is needed to induce a magnetic field enough to cause the magnetization reversal.
The conventional magnetic memory uses a TMR device whose resistance change in the TMR device is 40%, measured by an output signal of the TMR device. Unfortunately, such an output is relatively low.